


It Just Takes Paitence

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (BTW I official call myself official creator to the tag before this one), (since I came up with it and used it in my series repeatedly), All the champions together, Author thinks they're being smart, Minor Discrimination Against Hylians, Mipha is a cute cinnamon roll! I freaken love her!, No Romance, Sibilings at their best, Urbosa and Revali still hate each other (but not really), Zora's Domain, headcannons are pretty strong in this one, pre-calamity ganon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: She was kind, she was patient, best healer in her domain, deliberate, gorgeous, a wonderful princess and most of all she was more than happy to help support Hyrule.But...No one in the council agrees with her decision...





	It Just Takes Paitence

**Author's Note:**

> So the next little ficlet is here 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one in particular you guys have no idea 
> 
> Now with no spoilers ahead, enjoy

* * *

Mipha held onto her trident, her topaz eyes moving it every so often so that the sun would reflect on the metal. Today she was excused from her father’s meeting early, she knew that the other champions along with Princess Zelda would be here today. So currently the aquatic princess remained waiting for them at the entrance of Zora’s domain. It was quite a walk to reach her home from the closest stable so most likely they would enjoy a few minutes of relaxation before heading out to the East Reservoir Lake.

The sun remained high in midday, now while Mipha was a rather patient Zora, she absolutely had to. As the future ruler and producer of the next royal heir, she must remain as diligent and patient with her people, especially with her royal council. However, lately she was starting to get a little, well… how could she put it mildly? Tired of the Council’s antics.

Mipha was more than aware that the elder council held animosity towards Hylians; when they found that the Hylian Princess and her appointed knight were arriving they purposely brought up matters that haven’t been touched over for quite some time in order to prolong the meeting. Thankfully her father, King Dorephan was very caring and understanding, so he permitted her an early leave so she can meet with the other appointed champions.

But thankfully she is a pretty patient and mostly quiet Zora Princess, but now she was starting to find a larger urge to excuse herself from the meeting room more often. But alas she could not afford that luxury...

So as of right now she stood waiting for the other champions to arrive; at one point she even started to move her Lightscale Trident in a circular motion just for the sake of doing something.

“Oi! There you are.” A voice shouted down to her. Large topaz eyes looked up to find the familiar grey and blue schemed Rito.

She watched in amusement when Revali landed near. “You actually got here before the others did.”

The Rito clicked his tongue against his beak. “Hey it’s not my fault that they’re getting slower.”

“Or perhaps you’re just becoming much more of an arrogant and inconsiderate bird.” Another voice sounded making the two champions turn over to see the rest of the group approaching. Mipha stifled a giggle and the Rito glared at the Gerudo, but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to get into another argument like earlier. He would prefer to have his feathers still attached.

Urbosa and the two Hylians had left their respected horses in the nearest stable seeing as the road behind them had been a little treacherous to even guide the horse on foot. They did have the choice to bring them along, but a long walk wouldn't kill them so the horses were left behind. But nonetheless they were exhausted from the trail.

“I know it’s been quite a long journey but please follow me.” She said holding her mother's trident carefully in her hand so that it wouldn’t hit anyone.

The champions followed the Zora Princess without complaint. It wasn’t the first time that the champions, namely Link, to visit the Zora’s domain but it was a silent unanimous deciosion that they avoided colliding with anyone.

Mipha led the group until they finally reached the palace. Three days in advanced she had rooms prepared for all the champions and Princess to their liking. She wasn’t entirely sure if the rooms managed to get the right preparations considering the lack of resources her people possessed of the other regions. So she hoped it would be enough for them.

As the champions made it inside already she could hear a couple of Zoras speaking amongst themselves. One in particular came close towards Link, a light burgundy colored Zora.

“Linny!” She called out, making all the champions face over.

“Oh, hi Kodah.” Link greeted softly with a genuine smile. The colored Zora was significantly shorter than Link, but that’s because of their extended lifespans; Zoras tend to physically age much slower despite their chronological age.

“It has been some time since we seen you! You don't visit anymore!" She huffed placing her fit arms on her hips.

Link smiled in amusement. "Usually busy now."  
  
Kodah sighed softly before glancing at the rest of the group. The burgandy Zora gave him a weak smile. "I see you’re busy, I’ll speak to you later.” She exited with a friendly wave allowing the Hylian Champion to head on with the rest of the champions.

The Hylian princess looked at Link her faced mixed with curiosity and fascination. “You never told me you were friends with other Zoras?”

Link rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Giving Zelda a mild embarrassed expression, it's not like he wanted to avoid that little segment of information, it just it never came up.

Mipha giggled holding her the side of her bent finger in front of her mouth. “Link was quite interested in making a lot of friends while he visited.”

The rest turned over to Link who quickly looked away before they could see his pink colored face.

…

It didn’t take long before each of the champions settled themselves a room, leaving only Link and Zelda. To their surprise their rooms were practically next door.

“I figured it would have been best if the Princess had her personal knight nearby just in case.” The two spun around to see Mipha, her hands held behind her.

While Link nodded, Zelda crunched her lips together slightly. For once she thought she could at least have some time to herself, well… at least it was something. The Princess would be lying if she said she hated Link. As far as she was concerned, the young knight didn’t deserve any negative feelings from her at all, but once in a while she would like some space. Even if her father didn’t like the idea of her being alone.

“There will be a feast for your arrival in an hour, so please take time to rest before heading out to the dinning hall.” A gentle smile appeared over her face, the two Hylians returned that smile before heading inside to set their belongings.

As Mipha stated a large meal was set and prepared for the champions later that hour, in Daruk's case plenty of mineral rocks were placed for him. Giving their respected thanks the group sat and ate their meal with no regrets.

“I do hope it is to your liking, I wasn’t entirely sure what you all enjoyed so-”

“Hon it’s alright, its kind enough for what you are doing for us as it is.” Urbosa added softly, placing her silver culinary item down. “How about you also take some time to relax, after all we still have a pesky task to take care of later.”

“Urbosa is right, we appreciate all the work you have done, so please relax as well.” Zelda requested softly, making sure to have a seat ready for the Zora Princess. Yellow jeweled eyes faced her old friend, she saw him nod a gentle smile on his face. It was all it took for Mipha to take the small request.

Link could not wait for much more before he dug into his meal, this in turn caused the other champions to either breath a smirk or shake their head in amusement. For being a powerful solider and be the holder of the legendary sword, they always seem to forget that he's still a child at heart with a large appetite.

But even through all of that, they all couldn’t help but feel like something or rather _someone_ is watching them.

It was Revali that felt it first, and since he has the keenest sight he looked around. But as he did there was nothing besides the dinning hall's walls to be seen. Urbosa and Link also picked up on the feeling or should they say sound, but of course they had just as much luck as the Rito considering there was no one in the room other than them. Well if that didn’t include the orange Zora servant who was bringing more cooked dishes to the table.

The next was Zelda and Daruk who continued to get a weird feeling on their backs, but of course nothing came up... None of the champions could sit well after that, well with the exception of Mipha who seemed to be oblivious at the feeling.

They all stared at Mipha who continued to eat her steamed fish like no one's business. Of course, she was a Zora Princess she was probably used to the attention by now, it must have been a curious Zora. It wouldn’t be the first time that either one of the champions had possibly suffered a couple of their own races staring at the other champions considering that they never seen other beings besides their own kind.

They did try to ignore the watching feeling and for a while they did, but that same feeling returned minutes later. It was the same when they were making their way to the lake where Vah Ruta resided in. Urbosa had been scanning the area as they traveled, and yet every time she would turn to see there was nothing. It was starting to get on the last of her nerves, and the Gerudo chief was sure she wasn't the only one.

Mipha finally noticed this when she faced the group she caught them become a little more fidgety.

“Are we almost there?” Revali asked turning to see the shortest member of their group.

“Yeah.” Mipha paused, her gold gaze still up ahead. “So out of curiosity, with the exception of Link, have any of you ever been on Vah Ruta?”

The group stared at her, wondering what she meant.

“They say Vah Ruta is the most powerful of all the Divine Beasts, but one must be careful when they approach her.” Neither one expected it when suddenly Mipha turned slightly and moved closer to the mountain edge, but her words never faulted. “As she had been named after a famous Zora Princess who had been also dubbed as the Sage of Water at one point of her life.”

The champions stared at her in confusion. Mipha was never really one to talk this much before, she was literally their second most quietest member of the group.

Her gold eyes flickered over to Urbosa. “Similarly how your Divine Beast was named after a famous Gerudo of Legend?”

The muscled woman nodded, a strike of pride streaming inside to know that Nabooru was well known to other races.

“Of course, all of the Divine Beasts were dubbed after the sages of old to honor their names.” Zelda pointed out.

Mipha’s smile grew; the Champions and the Hylian Princess were starting to wonder what was going on?

“It’s quite an honor to be able to see her in person.” The red Zora finally flickered her gaze over. “Wouldn’t you say so... little Sidon.”

The group had never seen the female Zora move so quickly before their eyes widening in minor shock when she hunched over slightly and grabbed onto something. There was a surprised squeal and then laughter. The Champions stared dumbfolded at Mipha’s back for a split second before she stood straighter, her arms holding something in front of her.

When the aquatic being faced over they saw her holding a tiny red Zora in her arms. The little one was still laughing and squirming as Mipha had the brightest smile on her face.

“Ah you always find me!” The little Zora chimed, giving a playful pout at the Zora princess.

The group with the exception of Link and Zelda, the other champions watched in fascination as they started to see similarities between the two Zoras. They both shared the same red and white coloration and fins, however his tail was much too long for his height but that didn't seem to bother him. His head shape was also a bit peculiar, there's two spike-like antennas were shaped on either side of his head, it seemed almost weird compared how others looked; considering those that were different had spikes and fin membranes on their tails. However, strangely enough it suited the little Zora. And like Mipha he had the same set of sharp teeth, only his were severely tinier in comparison.

The little one couldn't be physically older than five, yet already he was running and laughing like a seven year old. However, once the little red Zora stopped laughing and giggling, Mipha faced the group, her smile beaming bright as a jewel. “Everyone, this is my little brother Sidon.”

The little Zora jumped off from Mipha’s arms and waved his arms enthusiastically. His bright red cheeks appeared larger with his toothy grin. “Hi!” His height barely passed Mipha's knee.

Daruk grinned. “Well hey there little one.”

Sidon faced up, his eyes gleaming with energy. “So you’re the big Goron my sister was talking about. You really do look Cool!”

He saw Link who by far was the most familiar of the group. "Hi! Link! Wanna go fishing later?"

Sidon’s energy was contagious because Zelda and Link found themselves laughing a little. Even Urbosa couldn’t help but smile at the little one.

"Sure." Link responded softly with a smile. The little Zora prince always seemed to love hanging around him during his visits for some reason.

Sidon's large gold eyes stared at every single champion just as he faced the Rito. Revali shifted uncomfortably on his talons a bit, not entirely sure what to do really…

Those same young eyes sparkled in curiosity. “So you can fly?”

Green eyes blinked at the Prince's question who still continued to stare at him. “Uh yeah... that’s why we have wings.”

“That’s So Cool! You Think You Can Give me a ride some day!?” The kid’s energy didn’t look like it had limits.

Revali found himself already forming a soft spot however. “Sure sometime kiddo.”

The young Zora was already jumping up and down, well as much as he could until Mipha picked up her young brother, she knew very well that Sidon was not one to back down or away once he wanted to do something.

“Might as well as bring you little squirt along huh?” She asked with a soft smile.

Gold eyes shinned with excitement. “Yeah! I Promise I’ll be Good!”

Everyone had smiles throughout the journey to the lake, the royal Zora Siblings just had that ability to. Between Sidon’s energy and Mipha’s caring aura the way to the Divine Beast was anything but negative.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely ADORE MIPHA! Just like the tag says she's such a cute cinnamon roll 
> 
> Seriously she makes an awesome host!
> 
> And yes Young Prince Sidon, I wanted to add him here in this series somewhere. He's just so cute! And I know Mipha must of been such an awesome older sister, and Sidon looked up to her so much! No One Can Tell Me Otherwise
> 
> I based young Sidon off of Mipha’s song memory. 
> 
> He was so cute I couldn't help it 
> 
> So the group finally met Sidon, that's a relief, anyways about Mipha's teeth. I'd like to believe Mipha has sharp teeth like her brother. But Mipha tended to hide them in order to look more docile and friendly to travelers and other kingdoms. She was only really comfortable with her chompers around her family and Link (when he was younger Link thought they looked cool when she grinned). But that's just another headcannon. 
> 
> Now...
> 
> Just to let you know, the council members are not the same Zoras that Mipha healed and hate you when playing breath of the wild. I have another small headcannon that there were a lot of Zoras that hated Hylians because of their advancement in technology.
> 
> Their hate only intensified when Mipha died... 
> 
> So far that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
